1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to exercise equipment, and in particular to a device that a person can mount and rock, twist or both.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The benefits of regular exercise are well known and include flexibility, strength, weight control, stamina and mental well-being. However, many people dislike some of the traditional forms of exercise such as calisthenics, weight training, running, etc. Running has been criticized because of the potential for physical harm to the feet, ankles and legs.
Participation in various sports and athletic endeavors is another popular form of exercise. Although such participation without additional physical training or exercise is possible, it is generally recognized that peak proficiency is attainable only by combining practice with a regular program of supplemental exercise. Participants in poor condition are more likely to injure themselves than well-conditioned athletes. Many sports, such as snow skiing, golf (in many parts of the country), water sports, etc., are seasonal and their particpants must exercise during the off-season to maintain peak physical condition for optimum performance during the regular season. Of course, these athletes often find the supplemental and off-season training and exercising much less satisfying than actual participation in their chosen sports. The present invention addresses these problems.
A variety of exercise devices have heretofore been proposed and some were designed to increase proficiency at particular sports. For example, balance plates and rolling boards have been used by snow skiiers to improve coordination and strengthen the muscle groups that are commonly used in downhill skiing, such as the leg and lower torso muscles. The Lie U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,743 discloses a balance training apparatus which is particularly adapted for use by downhill skiiers and includes a base-mounted foot plate. Irregular tilting movements in all directions are imparted to the foot plate disclosed therein.
The apparatus shown in the Dehan U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,312 is also designed for simulating skiing movements and includes a plate attached to a base by a connecting mechanism which permits rocking back and forth and rotation. The Hunstad U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,532 discloses another exercise device particularly designed for downhill skiiers and includes a pair of foot platforms rotatably and tiltably mounted on a base with wells for receiving the tips of a pair of ski poles. A training device for water skiiers is shown in the Gilliam U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,915 and comprises a platform rotatably mounted on a base. A ski rope is attached via a pulley to a weight to simulate the pull that would normally be exerted by the ski boat.
A disadvantage of many of the prior art exercise devices is that, being designed for a particular type of exercise which is often related to a particular sport, they are not well suited for general conditioning or conditioning for various other sports. For example, the training devices for downhill skiiers emphasize leg and ankle movement, with little corresponding benefit for the upper body. Another disadvantage with many previous exercise devices is that they included relatively little, if any, provision for adjusting the degree of permitted movement as is often desirable for users as they progresses in skill and ability. Furthermore, when the object is to rehabilitate injured muscle groups, it is highly desirable to provide for a wide range of movement which can become progressively less restricted as the patient's condition improves.
Heretofore, there has not been available an exercise device with the advantages and features of the present invention, and in particular its adaptability to various types of movement and its usefullness in training for a variety of sports.